1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security cabinet, and in particular, though not exclusively, to a cabinet for protecting cash cassettes for use with automatic teller machines (ATMs). The invention also relates to a combined security cabinet and ATM pick unit and to an ATM machine including such a combined unit.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Automatic teller machines are now common. Each machine carries a number of removable cassettes in which money is stored. Other valuable items, such as stamps or tickets may be stored in similar machines. It is necessary, from time to time, to replenish the cassettes in an ATM. This is normally done at fixed intervals based on the expected usage of the machine. Each cassette may contain a considerable amount of money, and consequently theft of one or more cassettes represents a relatively easy way of obtaining a significant amount of money for a criminal. Furthermore, when a new cassette is stored in a new machine, a “empty” cassette is removed from the machine. However, since replenishment may be done at predetermined intervals rather than when the cassettes are low or empty, the “empty” cassettes may in fact contain a considerable amount of money.
WO 93 02435 A discloses apparatus for contaminating valuables held in a plurality of containers removably mounted within a housing by delivering contamination material into each container from a reservoir, the reservoir and delivery system being housed outside each container. Each container is separately removable from the apparatus for refilling.
EP-A-0 692599 discloses a system for the secure transportation of articles comprising first and second docking stations at different locations and a secure container that mates with the docking stations. The container has a number of lockable doors into which bank notes are fed by a feeder mechanism at the first docking station. 